Fairy Tail Academy for Alternative Magic (Adopted!)
by Keys Studio
Summary: Read the first three chapters by RoxyStar05, please! Her description - Fairy Tail is asked to guard Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament, but only on one condition. They get to compete. *Set during Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire* (I added some pairings in this chapter, but they'll only be fluff . Hope nobody minds.)
1. Chapter 4

**Please read before starting - The original story was written by RoxyStar05 and I have adopted it since she doesn't want to write on it anymore. :D Go read the first three chapters by her before reading this! (** s/8872227/1/Fairy-Tail-Academy-for-Alternative-Magic)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story line (at least up to chapter four), RoxyStar05 does, and I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**[xXx]**

**Author's POV**

Natsu leaned back in his seat at the Gryffindor table, sighing happily to himself as his hand rubbed his overly full stomach. He had ate a great deal despite Erza telling him not to. Once she had seen the strawberry cheese cake though, she shut up and didn't complain, especially when she noticed it all reappearing just to fill their hunger. "I can't eat anymore," grinned the pinkette happily, sighing to himself. "Someone warn Mirajane that she has competition in my affection for cooking."

"I'll send her a letter," Lisanna giggled, taking his hand. She gave him a smile.

"Thanks," grinned Natsu, turning his hand to hold hers.

"Are you two dating?" asked Harry with a raised brow. He was curious. He was surprised to see them both blush furiously, instantly pulling their hands away from each other.

"N-no! D-don't be silly!" Lisanna stuttered out.

"Y-yeah!" added Natsu. "W-we're just friends!"

"A-aye!"

"You two are in looooove," drawled Lucy, snickering slightly as they both blushed more.

"L-Lucyyyyy!" whined Natsu.

"Dude, just grow a pair and ask her out, will you?" laughed Gray, sipping his pumpkin juice slushie.

"How did you turn that into a slushie?" Ron asked when he noticed it.

"I froze it and held up next to Pinky, here," the noirette shrugged, sipping more of his drink. It tasted better in slushie form. He then offered it to the ginger. "Try it."

"Um... okay..." Ron held the drink to his lips and sipped it slightly. His eyes widened. "Woah!"

"Tastes better, doesn't it?" grinned the older.

"Can you make me some?"

"Sure."

"So, Hermoine, was it?" questioned Erza, smiling at the girl near her. "I take it that you're the smart one of your group of friends."

Hermoine smiled at that, nodding. "That would be right," she told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you look like the smart girl type like Lucy," smiled Erza. She tilted her head. "I must say, I would like to know about the history of this school, though. Could you perhaps tell me?"

The girl brightened, smiling insanely. A chance to impress someone with her intellect! And the redette wasn't a professor! "Of course!"

"Careful, she might yap your ear off," Ron warned as he watched Gray hold up his cup near Natsu's flaming face.

"Don't piss off Erza," Gray warned the ginger, taking a fork and stabbing the slightly melted pumpkin juice ice.

"Careful, Gray!" Happy exclaimed as he flew in. He sat himself on Lucy's head, curling up. "Erza might just requip in her Ice Empress Armor and make your blood go everywhere!"

Gray stopped cold and felt his blood chill. He nervously glanced at Erza who was trying to encourage Hermoine to speak. The girl had her jaw dropped. "D-don't be silly, Happy! Erza doesn't have... Ice Empress... Armor... r-right...?"

"Of course I do," Erza stated, glancing at the male. "I just haven't felt the need to bother using it."

"Don't you worry, Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, gushing. "Juvia will never allow anyone to hurt you! Juvia would go through Heaven and the seven layers of Hell for you!"

Gray turned to her, suddenly looking serious. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Juvia, if Erza ever attempted to kill me and you defeated her, I would marry you on the spot."

Juvia's eyes widened and she nearly fainted. In fact, she did. She fell back, her eyes in the shapes of hearts with her arms crossed over her chest to contain her racing heart. She had a great, big smile on her lips. "Gray...-sama..." she whispered to herself.

"Will she be okay?" Harry asked a bit worriedly.

"Of course," Levy laughed. "She does this all of the time."

"Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"Ok... if you say so..."

Gajeel pulled some nuts and bolts from his pocket, grumbling to himself. He glanced at how everyone was interacting, shaking his head. As he chewed on the metal, he couldn't help but grin. It only served to grow when Pantherlily flew in and landed on his shoulder. "Fairy Tail is really one homey Guild, isn't it?" he asked the Exceed.

Pantherlily couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, indeed it is," he agreed. "I think Hogwarts only adds onto it, though."

"Wanna bet on something?"

"What is it?"

"How long do you think it'll be until Natsu and Gray wreck the place?"

**[xXx]**

**Read and review please!**

**~Lenore**


	2. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story line (at least up to chapter four), RoxyStar05 does, and I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**[xXx]**

**Author's POV**

"Natsu," yawned Happy, flapping his wings tiredly as he flew over to sit on the pinkette's head. "I'm sleepy..."

Natsu reached up and patted the Exceed on his head just as his wings vanished from his back. "I know, pal," he told him softly. He took him off of his head and placed him in his arms. "We're heading toward our dorms, now. I'll fry you up some fish and then we can sleep, aaaaaall night!" He gave the feline a large, goofy grin. "How does that sound?"

"Good, sir!" smiled Happy in his arms, nuzzling into him.

"Do you know where we're going?" Gray asked the male, raising a brow as he crossed his arms.

"Of course I do," Natsu replied. "We're following Erza, aren't we?"

"Natsu," Erza spoke up. "I'm behind you. _We're_ following _you_."

The pinkette paused, blinking in surprise. He looked behind him to confirm that everyone was, indeed, following _him_ and not _Erza_. Uh oh. But, not wanting to look stupid (and also not wanting to give Gray any sort of satisfaction in knowing that he had called him out), he puffed out his chest and gave a confident smile. "Of course," he mused. "I was just testing you to see if you were paying attention!"

"You have no idea where we're going," snorted Gray.

Natsu shoved his face against the noirette's. "What was that, Ice Cube?" he growled.

"You heard me, Dragon Breath," the other return. The two continued to bicker back and forth until Erza stepped in, shoving the two apart. Gray was the first to shoot back up. "What the Hell, Erza?!" Though a single look from her shut him up.

"We're almost there," she told them both. "Professor Dumbledor said that our dorm would be behind a painting of a young man with brown hair and green eyes..."

"That describes about more than _half_ of the paintings here," Gajeel said with a roll of his eyes. He fell quiet when the red head shot a glare his way.

"You mean like _that_ painting?" Lucy questioned, pointing down a flight of stairs towards a bored looking painting, playing loosely with his brown hair. He looked so... well, bored out of his mind. His green eyes looked dull, glancing up at them. They narrowed, as if to say, _Quit gawking and hurry up. I don't have all day_.

"That would be the one," Erza nodded, grabbing Natsu's and Gray's ears roughly. Lacking a hand to do the same to Gajeel, she glanced at Levy. "Can you, please?" Levy nodded, reached up, and roughly grabbed the lobe of the noirette's ear, electing some cursing and growling that was aimed her way. They continued to go down the stairs until they reached the painting.

"Passwords?" grunted the male in the painting. Each of them had a different password since Dumbledore didn't trust some of the students and the easy making of Polyjuice Potions. They each had to whisper it to the painting in order to be let in. The scarlette of the group released her captives, motioning for the bluette to do the same.

"Igneel," grumbled Natsu, rubbing his ear sorely.

"Fish!" smiled Happy.

"Ur," Gray murmured, rubbing his own burning ear.

"Jellal," Erza told the painting.

"Shadowgear," Levy whispered.

"Layla Heartphilia," Lucy said quietly.

"Metallicana," Gajeel grunted.

"Edolas," Pantherlily said, crossing his arms.

"Gray-sama!" swooned Juvia.

The painting grunted, swinging open just enough to allow them inside. Once inside, it closed behind them.

The common room of the Fairies' dorm was decorated in various colors (though, judging from the colors of the banners that hanged from the walls, they were supposed to represent each of the present Guild members' emblem colors; red, white, pink, blue, green, and black); two black leather couches sitting at the sides of large, roaring fireplace and two cushiony, velvety purple seats sitting across from the aforementioned fireplace; a desk sat in the corner, covered with a stack of parchment, a new quill, and two, full inkwells; two doors resided on either side of the common room, assumingly leading to the seperate dorm rooms, one side for the males and the other for the females; and the overall atmosphere was warm and cozy...

Now, if there were to be a full out brawl to break out, then it would have definitely reminded all of the Fairies of home.

Natsu jumped onto one of the two couches, sitting closest to the fireplace. He looked perfectly at home sitting there, stretching out his legs and arms. He was grinning while the others calmly took their seats as well. Gray sat at the far end of the same couch, Lisanna sat beside the pinkette, Juvia sat across from Gray on the opposite couch, Levy sat beside the Water Woman, Gajeel sat beside her (occassionally stealing glances of the small girl then looking away all flustered with a light blush on his cheeks), Lucy sat in one of the two chairs, Erza sat in the other one, Pantherlily sat on Gajeel's lap, and Happy sat on Natsu's head. All of them were quiet, relaxing slightly in their new, temporary home.

Then, Lucy spoke up. "Who all wants to enter the tournament?"

Before Natsu could say that he did, Erza shot him a look.

"Natsu, you will not be permitted to enter," she told him sternly. She then looked at Gray and Lucy. "Neither will the two of you."

"What?!" Gray exclaimed, shooting a glare the woman's way. "Just why not?!"

"Because the tournament is too dangerous," the woman replied sternly.

"Which is exactly why Master chose us to go on this mission, isn't it?" frowned Lucy. She squeaked when the scarlette shot her a frown.

"Though I _do_ trust Master Makarov's decisions in the matter, I, for one, do not want you any of you three in the tournament and that is final."

"Come on, Erza!" Natsu whined, not liking the idea of not being able to participate in the event. "We're strong enough and we can do it easy!"

"No," snapped the S-Class Wizard. "I said that I don't want you in the tournament that is final. End of discussion." She stood. "I'm going to head to bed now." She then went to the girl's dorm, intending to go to sleep.

"I can't believe her," grumbled Gray in annoyance. "Who does she think she is? Saying we can't try to participate...?"

"Just go with it," Levy told the male. "Erza is just worried about you two, that's all..."

"But still," frowned Lucy. "That just makes us dead weight if we don't even apply..."

"Why don't you three just sign up when she isn't looking?" Gajeel questioned in amusement.

"They wouldn't do that," Lisanna pointed out, tilting her head. "Erza would find out and kill them... Or, at least, beat them within an inch of their lives..."

"I-I don't want to die," swallowed Lucy anxiously.

"She won't find out if your name isn't the one that comes out of the Goblet," pointed out Pantherlily.

"If Gray-sama doesn't want to get caught, Juvia can place his name in the Goblet," offered Juvia with a smile. The noirette male in question blinked, looking at the blue haired woman in surprise.

"You would do that for me?"

Juvia smiled, nodding. "Juvia would."

Gray gave a small smirk. "Then could you...?"

The woman shot up, beaming. "Juvia will do it tonight!"

"I'm coming with you," Natsu said, standing. He handed Happy to Lucy. "We'll be back. If Erza finds out the two of us are missing, tell her that we went to get something to drink."

**[xXx]**

**Yay...! All done. XD**

**Read and review please!**

**~Lenore**


	3. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story line (at least up to chapter four), RoxyStar05 does, and I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**[xXx]**

"Did we make it back without her noticing?" Natsu asked as he and Juvia slipped back into the common room. He saw that most everyone had gone off to bed, all except for Pantherlily and Gajeel.

"Yeah, you did," the Dragonslayer informed us. Juvia sighed in relief, clutching the small glass of water that she got on the way back to the dorms.

"Juvia was so worried," she smiled slightly. "Juvia feared detection." She took a slight sip of her water before letting out another sigh of relief. "Good night. Juvia is going to bed now~."

"Night, Juvia," Natsu told her, going over to sit with Gajeel. Once the girl was gone, the black haired male looked at the pinkette for answers to his unspoken questions. Namely, how did they manage to get to the Goblet and slip in their names. The pinkette's hazel eyes glistened. "It was so easy. We just sneaked in, slipped in mine and Gray's names, and we were out of there quicker than the human eye~."

"There's no way that it could have been that easy," grinned Gajeel, his grin seemingly more like a smirk than what it was suppose to be. "Especially for someone like you. What really happened?"

"You don't believe me?" smirked Natsu, leaning back against his seat and crossing his arms and legs. "I'm telling you the truth! The only time we nearly ran into trouble was when a teacher was walking by shortly after Juvia got her water. Luckily for us, he bought our 'just getting water' story."

"I knew there was some sort of complication. No mission like that could be without complications," chuckled Pantherlily from Gajeel's lap. "You didn't break anything, did you?"

"Pfft! No!" Natsu snorted. "I didn't break anything." He then stood and stretched. "Why don't we head to bed? I managed to sneak some fish in for Happy from the little guys behind the painting and I promised to make him fish~." He grinned and offered his hand to the black haired Dragonslayer.

Gajeel chuckled and grabbed his hand, lifting himself up as Pantherlily hopped off of his lap, unfurling his wings. "You got it," he informed him. Together, the three went upstairs and to bed, a sleepy Happy excited to get some fish as he had been promised.

[xXx]

"She's going to _murder_ you two when she finds out!" whispered Lucy, her eyes wide. It was noon of the next day, all of them sitting in some bleachers in the room that housed the Goblet of Fire. Natsu had just told her what he and Juvia did. When they had left the common room the night before to do it, she didn't believe that they would!

"She won't murder us if she doesn't find out," the pinkette informed her.

"You know that she's going to!"

"No, she won't. I even helped you out by putting _your_ name in the Goblet! I told Lisanna and Levy and they are going to be putting their own names in soon to decrease the chances of any of us to be chosen just in case." Natsu was grinning, thinking that the added part of their friends would cheer the girl up. It didn't, it seemed. It seemed that she didn't even hear that part!

"You. Did. _What_? Are you _insane_?!"

"I entered you in the Tournament, too, Lucy! Since you didn't want to be dead weight and all!"

Lucy looked like she had seen a ghost as he spoke those words. She then began to whine and sob incoherent words. Neither one of them saw Erza walking over to them after applying her name to the Goblet. Seeing the crying blond, the red head narrowed her eyes. "What's the matter, Lucy?" she asked her. She didn't seem to notice how the Celestial Wizard nearly jumped out of her skin.

"O-oh! N-nothing! I-I just stubbed my toe while I was stretching, that's all!" Lucy exclaimed, waving her hand in dismissal. "I-it hurt a lot but it's starting to numb itself, now!"

Erza's gaze softened. "Ah, I do apologize, Lucy," she told her. "So long as you are feeling alright now." She looked at Natsu. "Natsu. If Levy and Lisanna ask, I am going to see the Headmaster of this school. If they need me, tell them to go to the dorm and wait for me."

"You got it, Erza," the Dragonslayer told her, grinning at her. After receiving a firm nod, he and Lucy both watched as the woman left. Once she was out of the room, Lucy sighed heavily in relief.

"That was close," she sighed. She then glared slightly at the male. "Now, what are you planning on _doing_ if your name happens to come out of the Goblet? She is going to _murder_ you!"

"I know she is, you keep telling me!" laughed Natsu. He then grinned at her. "I'm a big boy, Lucy. I can handle myself against Erza. Especially if we did a Magic based fight. Man, fighting Erza with Magic again would be the greatest thing _ever_!"

"You don't get it, do you?! She will be so mad when she finds out what you did!" Lucy frowned. "You might have to deal with Master if he finds out you defied Erza's orders!"

"Ah, ah, ah~! Gramps sent us here to protect the place _and_ compete!" Natsu reminded her. "And I bet that I can tell Gramps that I wasn't really breaking any rules. I'm old enough to enter, I have confidence that I can do this, and he said that we could all enter. His word over rules Erza's!"

Lucy frowned deeply before sighing heavily. "If you think that Master will side with you, then I guess I can't really argue with you..."

Natsu patted the top of her head, grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry about me, alright? If Erza _does_ find out and she _does_ try to kill me, I'll be fine and I'll remind her of what Gramps said. If she does kill me though, Happy is yours to take care of."

**[xXx]**

**Sorry it took me so long to finish this! I had no idea what to write until the other day and I've been distracted. TnT**

**Read and review please!**

**~Lenore**


	4. Chapter 7

**Alright, I'm going to start this off by apologizing so hard. I know that I haven't updated this in FOREVER, but trust me when I say that I have the fricken attention span of a gold fish. Between Homestuck, family, my junior year of high school, the Hell of which is so ever graciously called **_**chemistry**_**, starting the Dark-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon (currently on **_**The Dream-Hunter**_**), midterms/finals, fandom hopping all over the place, and writer's block, I haven't really been writing much.**

**And before ANYONE says it, my story Reflection does NOT count. All of that is pre written up until chapter 11 on my laptop. So, with that being said, there won't be much updating this summer to begin with. Once the 13th of this month hits, I'm pretty much going to MIA aside from role playing and stuff.**

**I don't own the story line (at least up to chapter four), RoxyStar05 does! And I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**[xXx]**

Soon enough, everyone was told to sit down by Dumbledore - whom of which entered the hall in which the Goblet of Fire resided shortly after a backfired attempt by the Weasely twins to put their names into the aforementioned goblet. Once every sat down, the old wizard exclaimed, "Now the moment that you've all been waiting for... The champions' selections!" He lifted his arm and slowly, as he turned, the fire lit lights began to dim along the room, adding a sense of... well, curiousity and anxiety. Slowly, the old man approached the goblet, the blue flames within burning brightly and tinting the room in their own color. Hands trembling some, he placed his hands against its surface. Then he withdrew.

The flames turned colors, from blue to a rather vibrant fuschia, spitting out a small, delicate piece of paper. Dumbledore caught the singed paper gingerly in his hand. He read it before announcing, "The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!" With that, the Durmstrang students cheered and applauded for their classmate. Viktor stood, descending from where he sat to shake hands with the Hogwarts Headmaster. Soon, he was dismissed.

Shortly after, the goblet once more burned fuschia in color, spitting out another name from its depths. "The champion from Beauxbatons... is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced. Like with the Durmstrang school, the Beauxbaton students cheered for the girl. She stood and walked over to Dumbledore, shaking his hand and being dismissed to join Viktor.

The fire spouted one more time, giving the old wizard yet another champion to announce. "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory!" The Hogwarts students errupted into cheers and applause, louder than both schools prior. Cedrick did as the two others did, shaking hands with the headmaster before being dismissed.

Soon enough, it was time for the fourth champion to be called from the Fairy Tail Academy of Alternative Magic.

Everyone was tense, all except for Erza. The scarlet haired woman had no idea what had happened behind her back, but if anyone's name but her own was called, there was surely going to be Hell to pay.

The fire spat out what everyone thought was the last name, falling into Dumbledore's hand. Natsu's entire face drained of color. He knew exactly whose piece of paper that was because of the scent. Gajeel's hand on his shoulder meant that the other Dragonslayer knew who it belonged to as well.

"The Fairy Tail champion is... Natsu Dragneel!"

To say that Erza looked furious was putting it much too kindly.

The angry heat that rolled off of her was almost too much for the Fire Dragonslayer, and that was saying something since heat normally never bothered him.

With a confidence that the pinkette didn't exactly feel at that moment with Erza's heated glare that promised a firm talking-to later boring into the back of his skull, Natsu stood and walked up to Dumbledore. Nobody had cheered for the male. It was too risky to given what all of the Guild members knew.

Natsu joined the other three champions, letting out a shaky breath. That wasn't enough though. He somehow managed to find a paper bag and grabbed it, breathing in and out of it to try and calm his pounding lungs down. He couldn't breathe. He didn't think that he would actually get called out! He had only had placed his name in simply because he didn't like being told _what to do_ by Erza! He wanted to make a point! He had thought that Erza would have been called and that he could tell her _afterwards_. But no. Fate had a funny way of being _cruel_.

He should have _known_ this was going to happen, though, he thought grimly once his head cleared some. He didn't think ahead and now it was going to cost him... Big time.

Not too long after, though, Natsu heard an outraged roar and the sound of multiple people running down the stairs. He saw Harry Potter and a multitude of adults following after him...

Erza being among them.

Dumbledore rushed to Harry, grabbing his shoulders. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" he demanded.

Erza joined Natsu's side, about to demand her own questions, but Natsu held up a hand, his eyes glued to the scene in front of him. The red head didn't look pleased, but she allowed him the silence he wanted to observe the scene in front of them. After all, it seemed to be a serious thing going on... Especially given the fact that all of the other schools were at a disadvantage given how Hogwarts now had not one but _two_ champions representing them.

"No, sir!" Harry exclaimed in panic.

"Did you get one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No, sir!" Harry repeated.

"You're ab-so-lute-ly sure?" the older man questioned, stressing each syllable.

"Yes, sir!"

Dumbledore's hold on Harry relaxed some.

"But of course, he is lying!" declared the head mistress of the Beauxbatons Academy as she joined the room.

"The Hell he is!" snapped Mad-Eye Moody. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful object. Only an exceptionally powerful could have hoodwinked it! Way beyond the talents of a _fourth year_!"

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought!" growled the headmaster for the Durmstrang academy, confronting Moody face-to-face. "_Mad-Eye_."

"It's my _job_ to think as mad wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember."

"That doesn't help, Alastor," ground out Dumbledore, coming between them. He approached Barty Crouch. "Leave this to you, Barty."

The man seemed to think for a moment before swallowing. "The rules are absolute," he managed. "The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract." He turned to Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight..." He looked at Harry. "A Triwizard champion." The adults all looked at Harry, some with confusion, some with contempt.

Harry, however, looked ill and as though he wanted to be anywhere than where he was at that moment.

Erza grabbed Natsu's elbow roughly. "Come on," she whispered, finding that it was time for the both of them to leave. She could scold him later, even though now she knew that she couldn't change the fact of the matter. Barty had said it himself...

Like Viktor and Fleur and Cedric and Harry, Natsu was bound to the magical contract created by the Goblet of Fire.

And he had no choice but to compete.

**[xXx]**

**Okay, to make up for how I have been slacking on this fanfiction, I shall try to update it once a week for a month (meaning that I'm going to try and spend some time trying to write three more updates before the 13th).**

**Read and Review please!**

**~Lenore**


	5. Chapter 8

**Okay, correction about the 'triple update'. It won't happen simply because I'm fandom hopping all over the place again. I'm extremely into K Project at the moment. But I'm going to try and update this as best as I can either way. Sorry that I can't update two more times right now. I have to copy down the first challenge so I know how to write it out~.**

**You guys know the drill! :D**

**[xXx]**

Natsu was relieved to be back in the Gryffindor dorm, slumping against the wall behind his bed. He knew that he was do for an ass chewing from Erza, but he tried hard not to really think about it. There was nothing that they could do now about it, so maybe that would take some of the anger out of Erza over the matter. But, then again, it could probably just fuel it right on up even more than it already was. A doom and gloom groan escaped from him as he slumped further down the wall, looking defeated before Erza even slammed the door open. She looked agitated, but she didn't immediately start chewing the pinkette out, much to his delight.

She looked at the male with even, analyzing brown eyes before a heavy sigh escaped her. "You look like you've been defeated before you even had the chance to start..." she stated calmly. She sat down beside Natsu, looking a little more calmer now. "It's no real use for me to chew you out, since you're stuck still having to do it until the tournament is over..." Natsu looked hopeful for a split second before Erza drove her gloved fist roughly into the top of his head. "But the next time you decide to disobey my orders, I promise you that you won't live long enough to regret it."

Natsu held the top of his head with both hands, whimpering from the pain that he was feeling now. He cracked an eye open to look at the woman, frowning some. He then sighed. "I'll keep that in mind..." he murmured, closing his eye again. "If it'll stop hurting now..."

Erza rolled her eyes at the male before pulling him in for a sisterly hug. "You better not get yourself hurt," she murmured. "And I swear, if you die, I'll find a way to revive you and kill you myself..." She tightened her grip around the male who started to choke.

"E-Erza, 'ppreciate the... love 'n' all... but... choking here..." Natsu choked out, starting to turn a bit blue from the lack of oxygen that was resulted from the woman's choke hold of a hug. She clawed at her arms, trembling a little as he tried to escape her iron grasp. Thankfully, when she realized what exactly she was doing to him, she released him. Gulping in breaths of precious air, he sighed in relief. "Thank you..." He then shrank a little. "So... you're still mad at me? You know, for signing up for the tournament behind your back...?"

"Of course," Erza huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "The tournament is a harsh one. People have _died_ participating in the past. I didn't want any of you at risk, so I didn't want any of you to sign up for it."

Natsu gaped some before growling a little at the woman. It wasn't threatening at all. It was just filled with annoyance. "It would have been nice to know that before!" he pointed out. He then sighed before he perked up, grinning a little. "But don't worry about me, Erza! I'm not your average person and you know it! I'm different from the rest of the Champions, after all!" He sat up with a confidence that was natural to him when he was riled up - which was usually ninety percent of the time. "I can take anything they throw at me! And even if I did die, I already have my personal things in order."

Erza gave him a stern stare that told him not to joke about dying before she melted some into a smile, her body relaxing a little. "I honestly think that you're so stubborn that you wouldn't even know that you died in the first place," she told him teasingly. She then stood. "I'm going to go and check on the others. Want me to send anyone up?"

"Harry."

The woman looked a little surprised before she remembered that Harry, like Natsu, was a Tri-Wizard Champion. She nodded. "I'll make sure that he comes up to talk to you," she said softly. She then opened the door only to have Happy fly in over her head. Smiling a little to herself at the sight, the S-Rank Wizard closed the door behind her.

"Natsuuuuu!" cried the Exceed, tackling Natsu's head, hugging his face tightly. "L-Lucy said you died so I belong to her nooooow!"

The pinkette laughed and pulled Happy from his face, hugging him close against his chest. "Well, you have a better chance of running away from her than you do from Gray~," he pointed out ever so teasingly. "Gray would freeze you! Plus, Lucy is super nice!"

"Why not leave me with Lisanna?" whined Happy, looking up at Natsu. "She's nice and she was with you when I hatched from my egg and everything! Not to mention..." He gave the male a teasing look and grinned from ear to ear. "You loooooove her, after all~!"

Natsu sputtered. "I-I do not!" he exclaimed. He looked down and away as his cheeks heated up at the idea of being in love with Lisanna - which, let's face it, was more than obvious to anyone who had seen the two together before. His voice dropped to an embarrassed whisper as he mumbled out, "Sh-she's just a f-f-friend...!"

Happy laughed at the blush that dusted itself along the Dragonslayer's cheeks. "I win~!" he declared, jumping up from the male's arms and flying around his head with a victorious air about him.

The pinkette was about to pretend-strangle the Exceed when the door opened. He hid Happy behind him when he saw that it was Harry. Visibly relaxing and putting his hands in his lap, he said, "Harry! Right?"


End file.
